


Rear Window

by Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disturbia AU, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Olicity Hiatus Project, Rear Window AU, aka oliver queen, and staring at your hot neighbor who just moved in, fic prompt, olicity - Freeform, platonic smoaking canary, sara and felicity as bff, spying on your neighbors like a nosy little minx, team bow and brains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara would say Felicity’s biggest flaw would be her curiosity and her propensity for butting into other people’s business. This stays true when Felicity breaks her leg and starts spying on her neighbors… Except one of her neighbors is super hot, and the other one might be a serial killer.  (AKA: A Rear Window AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project. 
> 
> Prompt: AU's  
> AU: Rear Window (Hitchcock)

Felicity bitterly stared at her leg and the stupid white cast and the red, green and blue apologies that were written on it in Sharpie.

 

This was all Sara’s fault. (Most things were.)

 

Because gee Sara, when Felicity tells you that she is bad at snowboarding (all sports-related things, truthfully), it is _not_ an indication that she is too terrified of trying new things. It means that _she is really bad at snowboarding_.

 

Hence the broken leg, the six bouquets of flowers from Sara decorated all around her room, and the pair of binoculars that Sara had bought for her as a joke, saying that “Hey! Maybe you can snoop on your neighbors the old fashioned way!”

 

(Sara is a terrible person. For the record. She is an enabler, which is exactly why it was noon and Felicity was propped up by her window watching her new neighbor move in.)

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

Felicity almost jumped out of her skin and she turned her gaze away from the window and looked behind to her to find Sara staring at her with a bright smile.

 

“Are you trying to scare me to death?” Felicity asked with a gasp, before getting a smirk on her face. “Breaking my leg wasn’t enough?”

  
There was no heat in her voice but Sara frowned anyways, “I said I was sorry! That guy who pushed you was an asshole.”

 

Felicity agreed, and turned back around to look through her window.

 

“Is that your new hot neighbor?” she heard Sara ask. Felicity looked back at her curiously.

 

“How’d you know about him faster than I did?”

 

Sara grinned. “Cuz I met him! He’s nice. Really nice. And really hot. Like if I wasn’t dating Nyssa right now—“

 

Felicity laughed, shaking her head because this was normal for Sara. “Your girlfriend sort of terrifies me when she’s not hitting on me.”

 

Sara poked at Felicity’s stomach, “That’s cuz she agrees with me and thinks you’re super hot. Like if she wasn’t dating me, she’d totally go for you hot.”

 

Felicity shook her head in amusement and turned around again, watching the tall attractive blonde man direct the movers into his house.

 

“Hey you think he swims shirtless? He seems like the type.” Felicity hummed in agreement. “What’s his name?”

 

Felicity turned around again to look at Sara, “I thought you said you met him already. Shouldn’t you know that?”

 

Sara shrugged. “I just passed by and said ‘Hey you’re hot! You know who else is hot? My best friend, she lives in that house’ and then I walked away.”

 

Felicity gasped, her mouth dropping open. “Sara!”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t just say shit like that!”

 

“He liked it though! He said he’d definitely have to come and meet you!”

 

“Sara!”

 

“What?!”

 

“My leg is broken! I look like a mess! I’M SPYING ON HIM.”

 

“So?! And you look fine shut up. You rock the sleepy just-got-out-of-bed look even better than Nyssa, and _that’s_ a compliment.”

 

“Oh my God”, Felicity made sure to shut the blinds and close the curtains before falling back on her bed in mortification.

 

“Can’t you just hack something and find out his name?”

 

“I wouldn’t do that!” Sara looked at her in disbelief. “Shut up. Now that you told me he’s possibly coming I can’t pretend to not know his name already. I can’t lie.”

 

Sara fell back on the bed and looked at Felicity, humming in agreement. “Yea that’s true. You can’t lie for shit.”

 

Felicity hit Sara in the face with a pillow.  

* * *

Felicity waited until Sara left and it was dark to poke through the blinds again with her binoculars. Hottie McHottie’s (Sara’s name, not hers) house lights were off, so she picked up her crutches and walked to the other window, where Mr. Ivo was pulling into his driveway. Felicity shuddered. Ivo gave her the creeps, but Sara had some crazy fascination with him for some reason and it freaked her out.

 

Felicity was going to move on to a more interesting and less terrifying neighbor, but stopped when she saw a woman coming out of the car with Ivo.

 

With her curiosity spiked, Felicity glanced at them again. Ivo had his arm around her and they looked happy. Well then. Wow. Felicity took out her phone to text Sara about it (Sara’s fascination with Ivo was crazy creepy did she mention that), and was sucked into a conversation about how pineapples beat oranges any day.

 

Minutes later after laughing so hard she almost broke her other leg, Felicity picked up her binoculars and glanced back at Ivo’s house. Ivo and the woman were now in what Felicity assumed was the kitchen, and it looked like they were about to cook dinner. Huh. Boring. (Sara was rubbing off on her honestly.)

 

Felicity was about to move away and go back to bed… When Ivo picked up a kitchen knife and started approaching the woman with it. Her back was turned to him, and Felicity’s eyes widened as she saw Ivo stretch his arm back and turned off the kitchen light switch with his other hand. The room was blanked in darkness and Felicity scrambled to get up, trying to look through the binoculars as hard as she could but she couldn’t see anything anymore.

 

Oh my God.

 

Oh my _God._

 

She picked up her phone and speed dialed Sara.

* * *

“Are you sure?”

 

“Sara!”

 

“Felicity!”

 

“I saw him grab a knife and aim it at her like he was going to _stab her in the back_.”

 

“This is IVO we’re talking about. He walks his dog in the morning and donates to charities and is a doctor for crying out loud!”

 

“Doctors can’t be murderers?”

 

“Are you listening to yourself?”

 

“Sara I know this is crazy but…” Felicity ran her hand through her hair, frantic and breathing hard. “I think something very, very wrong.”

 

Sara went silent, and Felicity was scared for a minute, that Sara would pick Ivo over her, and Sara wouldn’t chose to believe her, and if _Sara_ didn’t believe her, the same Sara who loved to trick people but was just as gullible as the rest of them but _still_ chose to believe Felicity no matter what, then there was no hope for her.

 

Oh my God. She was losing it.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

* * *

“What are we gonna go?” Sara asked, pacing in front of her. Felicity bit her nail, still staring at Ivo’s house. It wasn’t too early to decide anything but she hadn’t been able to sleep after she saw a potential murder. She kept an eye on Ivo’s house but the woman never left.

 

“What if he hid the body already?” Felicity asked nervously, still biting her nail. “I don’t even have proof! I don’t…” Felicity tilted her head down despairingly.

 

“Hey, we’ll figure it out”, Sara said, placing a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. Felicity smiled at her gratefully.

 

“Maybe I could talk to him?” Felicity asked, feeling fear at the thought.

  
“No, he knows you hate him”, Felicity looked up at Sara in shock. She shrugged. “Hey, when **you** hate someone you really hate them. It’s really obvious too.”

 

That is true. It did not help her in this case. Felicity looked back at the window, keeping an eye out for the woman.

 

“I could do it!” Sara said excitedly, and Felicity turned around so quickly her head spun. Sara looked at her with wide eyes and a small smile. “Ivo knows I like him. He wouldn’t suspect anything if I went down there to visit.”

 

Felicity’s jaw dropped. “Are you _nuts_? I just told you he might have killed a woman and you want to go down there and _visit him_?”

 

“I’ll look around his house!” Sara got up and grabbed her jacket. “You said he murdered her in the kitchen right? I’ll just look there first.”

 

“No!” Felicity rushed to grab her crutches and almost dropped her binoculars on her foot. She struggled to catch up to Sara. “Are you crazy? NO! I forbid it!”

 

Sara turned around to look at Felicity with a slightly serious expression. “Look, if you think something’s wrong then I trust you okay? You’re the reason I didn’t go out with that creep years ago and look how that turned out.” The “creep” who continuously hit on Sara was found to be a serial rapist wanted in several states. “So if something’s wrong, we need to find proof.”

 

“Sara! SARA” she called out after her, and tried to get her crutches and stupid, STUPID broken leg out of her room.

 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Sara said, rushing back up the stairs, running into the room and grabbing a pencil and post it note while taking out her phone. “Hottie McHottie gave me his number on the way here and told me to give it to you because he saw you peeping through the window—subtle by the way---and thought you were cute.”

 

Felicity blinked in shock and Sara took the opportunity to run downstairs while she was distracted.

* * *

 

Hours later, Sara never came back.

* * *

 

"Sara please pick up the phone", Felicity muttered after calling Sara for the twentieth time and sending forty texts. She wasn't stupid enough to mention anything about sneaking into Ivo's house, but Felicity kept calling.

 

Sara always answered her phone. Always replied to her texts.

 

The tears burned as they ran down her face. This was all her fault. Sara wouldn't be in that house if it weren't for her, if she was less nosy, if she didn't break her leg, if she just knew how to snowboard...

 

Fear gripped tight in her as she looked at Ivo's house again. No one was going in or out.

 

She had to get Sara out of there.

 

Felicity looked at her leg sadly, but her eyes fell on the yellow post it note that fell off the table earlier.

 

She bent down to pick it up, and saw Sara's messy handwriting with the name "Oliver" and a phone number.

 

She was going to go after Sara. But maybe she could recruit some help.

 

She gingerly called the number, bringing it up to her ear and listening to the rings, each ring reminding her of how long Sara had been gone.

 

"Hello?"

 

Felicity perked up at hearing his voice. "Hi... Is this Oliver?"

 

"Yes, who's this?"

 

"Um my friend Sara said she got your number when you gave it to her because you thought I was--" her ears burned and she quickly retracted her statement. "I mean I'm your neighbor. The one with the broken leg staring at you-- NOT that I was like, stalking you or something oh wow I sound like a creep--"

 

The man laughed, amused, "Right. You're the really pretty blonde girl from the window."

 

Gosh she needed to go die in a hole. "Yeah that's me..." She said weakly. "I'm Felicity."

 

"Hi there Felicity. What's up?"

 

Felicity looked at the binoculars and steeled her resolve. "Actually I was really hoping you could help me."

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued… 
> 
> My Tumblr is: voubledision.tumblr.com


End file.
